Lucy Heartfilia: Dragon Queen
by rolunastiwen
Summary: Lisanna is hurt and Natsu blames Lucy, Wendy, and Levy because he hears wrong. My first fanfic. Please comment and review. Poll for who Lucy ends up with.
1. Lucy Leaves

Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu and leaves the guild. This is my very first fanfic so tell me your opinion and how I can make my story better.


	2. Misunderstood

** This is the first fanfiction that I actually know what I'm doing. R&R.**

**1 Normal POV (Fairy Tail)**

"Hey Levy and Wendy," Lucy said to the only ones who didn't ignore her when Lisanna came back.

"Hey Lucy-nee/Lu-chan," They said. They were talking about books and magic when Natsu came storming to the three.

"Oh, hey Nat-,"

SLAP! That sound was heard throughout the guild. The sound of skin hitting skin.

"Why'd you do it? How could you?!" Natsu yelled.

"What did I do now? Better yet what do you say I did but I didn't?" Lucy said to Natsu.

SLAP! Lisanna looked shocked after she heard the second slap.

"Shut up you little whore. Look at Lisanna! Look at what you did to Lisanna!" Natsu yelled at Lucy. Lisanna was covered in bandages that went up her arms and legs. Natsu picked Lucy up by the hair and threw her over to the other side of the room.

"Stop it Natsu! She didn't do anything wrong! Stop hurting nakama," Wendy yelled at Natsu. Then Natsu grabbed Wendy's neck and threw her to Lucy.

"Natsu! Nakama aren't supposed to treat each other like this!" Levy screamed.

"Shut the hell up. After what you did to Lisanna you have the nerve to say that?" Natsu growled and punched Levy over to her friends. Wendy, the only one, still conscious healed Lucy and Levy.

"We wouldn't hurt Lisanna. She's nakama." Wendy cried as she and the other girls ran out of the guild. Master who saw the whole thing called Natsu and Lisanna to his office.

**Makarov POV (Master Makarov office)**

I can't believe my kids would hurt each other. I stared at the two mages in front of my desk.

"Natsu! How could you?! I didn't say Wendy, Levy, or Lucy. I said Chevy, Jaycee, and Sindy," Lisanna yelled. **(Don't blame me for the sucky names I couldn't figure out good names.)**

"Well, who cares. We just got rid of the weaklings. Master should be grateful. They won't disgrace this guild anymore," Natsu said. He just blew me over the top.

"How can you say that Natsu! They are nakama! You don't pick and choose! You used to say nakama are everything! Now you're sounding like Laxus when I kicked him out the guild!" I yelled at him. He just shrugged.**(BTW the Tenrou Island accident didn't happen yet.)**

"You better be happy that the S-class exams are tomorrow." I told him. "Get out my office now!" I yell at them. They leave quickly. I need to face the facts they aren't coming back. I muttered a spell. Their marks should be gone now.

**Normal POV (With Lucy, Levy, and Wendy)**

The three girls were running as fast as they could away from the treacherous guild. No one even tried to stop Natsu from hurting them. All of the girls had silent tears flowing down their faces. Then when they saw their Fairy Tail marks disappear they cried harder. They were running through the forest getting scratches all over their bodies and clothes. They ran a little more and found a clearing. It had a small lake on the right side. The blue water was glistening in the sun. Close to the lake was a rock cave. The rest of the place had grass that went all the way to Wendy's waist.

"It's beautiful," Levy whispered. They went over to the cave.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy yelled. There was a flash of gold light and in front of the girls was Virgo.

"Punishment, Hime?" Virgo asked.

"No! Anyway can you get us blankets?" Lucy asked. Virgo disappeared and came back with three huge blankets in her arms. The girls each took one blanket and they slowly went to sleep.

**(Next Day) Normal POV**

"L-L-Lu-can," levy stuttered.

"Hmm? What is it?" Lucy asked wiping the sleep from her eyes. Then Lucy's eyes widened when she saw what her friend saw. It was gold and the eyes were yellow. In front of them was a dragon. Wendy just woke up and is staring in shock at what's in front of them.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" The dragon yelled.

"I'm Levy McGarden," Levy said.

"I'm Wendy Marvell," Wendy said.

"And I'm Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy said.

"Heartfilia?" The dragon asked. Lucy nodded not trusting her voice in case she screamed. "I'm sorry Hime. I didn't know it was you. I'm Celeste the celestial dragon. And I'm here to take you home. Your friends can come too of course," The dragon said while bowing.

**End of Chapter 1. There will be a time skip because I' lazy like most people who write fanfictions. Review if you're one of those people. Or if you're not one of those people. Next chapter I'll try to make it funny. Hopefully I'll write another chapter, but only if I get a lot of reviews. And since I don't necessarily know how I could make this awesome help me out will some advice. Please tell me who Lucy, Levy, and Wendy should end up with. I personally am a RoLu fan but whichever one you guys choose. No NaLu. I don't not like Nalu but in this it won't work because Natsu's the one that beat them up. Oh, and I hate that Lucy's all forgiving and crap so she's not going to be that forgiving in this. I love having the power over what happens. Hehehe. Okay bye bye. Remember review.**


	3. We're Back

**Me: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I should've updated sooner but I didn't. I'm such a failure as a writer. I've disappointed my fans. I'm so sorry. -goes into chibi mode and starts crying-**

**Wendy: Rolu-chan, please don't cry. It's not your fault your parents took away your computer.**

**Me: Thank you Wendy. Can you pwease do the disclaimer?**

**Wendy: Sure. Rolu-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail. If she did-**

**Natsu: Life would be a living hell!**

**Me: Natsu-san wants to die today?-Emits dark aura while in chibi mode- **

**Natsu: N-no. I'll do anything you say.**

**Me: Yay! Be my horsey for a day!**

**Natsu: O-okay. -bends down and picks up Rolu-chan-**

**Me: Pwease wead.**

**(Timeskip: 5 years) No one POV**

A chibi sized Lucy walked through a large castle. She wore green camo pants a green bandana that covered the whole top of her head and a green halter top that showed her stomach. Her feet were bare and had multiple scratches all over them. Lucy's hair was no longer blond. It was a mixture of colors. The order of colors was black, white, fire red, sea blue, sky blue, dark green, dirt brown, gray, and electric yellow. Her hair was wavy now and trailed behind her. Lucy was transformed into a four year old when she came to the dragon realm. They said it was necessary if she wanted to learn the full extent of dragon slaying magic.

"Lu-chan!" screamed a chibi Levy. Levy was also transformed into a four year old when they first got their so now they were nine. Levy was wearing a golden shirt that didn't have any sleeves. There were sparkles all over it. She also had blue jean short shorts on. She, like Lucy, didn't have any shoes on and had scratches all over her feet. Levy's blue hair was now violet and straight. It went trailing behind her like Lucy's. Levy ran to Lucy and when she was close enough jumped onto Lucy, sending both of them tumbling down the hall.

"Did you really have to do that Levy?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Yes I did. Did you forget what today was?" Levy asked.

"No I was just wandering around to see everything before we went," Lucy replied looking at her hands. She wouldn't admit it, but she'll miss everyone there. Even Acnologia. At first the two couldn't get along at all, but gradually there connection got better. Then he left five months after they first saw him and arrived yesterday to see them off. Lucy has changed from being the pushover. She's now the one who people should be afraid of. The nice girl inside her is dead to everyone except for Levy and Wendy.**(Gajeel, Happy, the Rajinshuu, Romeo, Romeo's dad, and Mirajane weren't there during the Lucy leaves part.) **The dragons only see the team leader and aggressive side of her. But sometimes she's showed them the nice side. Levy has trust issues now. She won't be able to trust anyone. Only Wendy and Lucy.

"Someone's gonna miss this place," Levy teased, reading her leader's emotions. That's something she learned from the dragons. She can read people. Levy can see everything about the person she looks at with one glance. At first it always gave her headaches because she would get too much information at once, but now she can control whose life she wants to read and whose she doesn't. It took lots of time to get. All of them have their own magic that they exceed at.

"Stop living in your fantasies," Lucy replied. She got up and dusted off her pants then helped Levy up. "Now lets go. They're probably waiting for us." They walked to the courtyard and saw all the dragons in human form standing by the portal. When they saw Lucy and Levy coming, they made a pathway leading to the portal. It was a swirl of colors. Standing in front of the portal, with her back turned to them was Wendy. Wendy was the only one who didn't get turned into a four year old because she already was a dragon slayer.**(She looks like the Edolas Wendy.)** Wendy cut her hair to end when her neck connects with her shoulder. Her blue hair has purple highlights. She was wearing a beige jacket that went all the way to her feet. The hood was up shadowing her face. She was wearing skinny jeans and had brown uggs on. Her shirt was hazel and stopped right under her breast, making them look bigger then they were. As Levy and Lucy got closer they could smell the scent of tears. They already knew the tears were coming from Wendy.

"Wendy you okay?" Levy asked when she got close enough that only Lucy and Levy could hear. Wendy was the only one who wasn't changed at all after the incident. Wendy nodded and handed them jackets. Lucy's jacket was made of leather and was black. It had a hood on it and Lucy pulled it up. Levy's jacket was white and ended right under her chest. She put a white hat on. They all put on black sunglasses because of their irregular eyes. Their eyes looked like a dragons. All of their eyes were multicolored and were slit like a cat's. They couldn't put in contacts because the contacts would just dissolve. The girls had fangs thanks to being able to transform into dragons. It looked like a werewolf's teeth when they are in between a wolf and human.

"Goodbye anzen'na hinan-sho. Hello jigoku," Lucy muttered. The girls stepped through the portal and ended up in the forest that they had been in five years earlier. "We're back~," Lucy said in her creepy chibi voice.

**Me: Sorry for it being so short I just wanted to do a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be longer. Please Review.**

**Natsu: You should be sorry. You made them wait and then you make this short chapter? What kind of author are you?**

**Me: You shouldn't be mean to someone who could kill you off in less then one second.**

**Natsu: Just saying. They wanted more and what did you give them?**

**Me: A short chapter. But its still good right?**

**Natsu: Its... okay. Not good but not horrible. **

**Me:B-b-but it took me an hour to come up with this much!**

**Natsu: Put more time into the chapters. Don't rush it.**

**Me: You know what? This is stupid i'm taking advice from the dumbest character on the show.**

**Natsu: That's cold.**

**Me: Your the one who kicked Lucy, Levy, and Wendy out because you can't hear. Even though your a dragon slayer.**

**Natsu: Why you little-**

**Me: The audience doesn't even like you so you know what off the set. Get your a-**

**Wendy: Language!**

**Me: Sorry.**

**Lucy: Please wait for the next chapter no matter how long you have to wait. Our author is not right in the head when it comes to time.**

**Me: Hey! Its not time! Its geography!**

**Levy: Anyway, come back next time on Good Morning Los Angeles.**

**Everyone: What the heck!**


	4. Chapter 4

One question first. I'm writing the next chapter and I need to ask. Should they go to Sabertooth or Fairy Tail first. I forgot to ask that question. Please continue reading and writing comments. Thank you. 


End file.
